Where possible logs are cut on slopes adjacent inlets and rivers, moved from the felling site into the water where they are assembled into log rafts. Surrounding log rafts are a number of boomsticks. These are generally logs about 66 feet long with holes 2 feet from each end and are chained together to make a chain of logs to contain the floating saw logs. These rafts of logs are then towed down to sawmills for cutting and processing.
Boomsticks made of wood have only a limited life. They generally last for not much longer than four months as they are wrecked by toredo worms and the wood becomes water-logged and gradually sinks. Furthermore, the log is wasted and cannot be used in the mill. Boomsticks have an initial value of approximately $400.00 based on current day wood prices and then must be scrapped after a minimum of four months and perhaps up to several months. The value of the log may then by up to $100.00 if used for pulp. Thus there is a loss of at least $300.00 for each boomstick made from a log.